


Bye Taena

by Axelex12



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bedroom Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, MILFs, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, POV First Person, POV Jon Snow, Post-Coital, Ratings: R, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Simultaneous Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Taena Merryweather/Jon Snow Modern AU
Relationships: Taena Merryweather/Jon Snow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Bye Taena

**Author's Note:**

  * For [R_TarStark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_TarStark/gifts), [Jon_Stargaryen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jon_Stargaryen/gifts).



POV Jon Snow:

It took my boss about three days to decide to fire me after the incident, which wasn’t a bad thing since it  
gave me time to look up the address of an old friend. So here I was standing outside of a very wealthy  
5th Avenue building looking very out of place I searched the names of the residents and I ended up  
finding out that she lived on the eighteenth floor in a penthouse. 

I made my way to the elevator just  
before the door man noticed me. I stood outside her door and rang the door bell. The moment she  
opened the door I was greeted with the strong smell of lavender and her French perfume. The look on  
her face was one of real surprise and guilt, like she was being greeted by an old friend while also being  
caught with her hand in the cookie jar. “Hey Taena long time no see.” 

She let me in and as I heard her lock the door I had a feeling that this might have been a mistake. “So  
how did you find me?” She asked sitting across from me crossing her legs. “Oh I did some digging  
figured that your perfume would give you away. So what have you been doing these days aside from  
stealing I mean?” She arched an eyebrow and took on a much more relaxed attitude, “Oh you know  
globetrotting around the world meeting new people and acquiring special little things all the things I said I  
would. And you how has the wonderful Nick Davis been since high school?” There was something in  
her eyes that prevented me from lying so I told her the truth. “Well it’s been rough I’ve seen better  
days just trying to pay off my student loans and make it in to show business.” She smiled and reached  
for her tea.

I noticed that the robe she was wearing was the one I gave her one year for Christmas. “And are you  
still trying to become an actor? Last time I saw you on stage you were really good.” I nodded and told  
her of how I could never seem to catch a break and then she smiled and we ended up sitting on her  
couch. “So how has your love life been? Has my great Romeo stolen any hearts lately?” I let out a  
laugh and looked her over, “On that front sadly I have had no such luck. There was this one girl in  
college but like the many women I’ve tried to woo she wasn’t interested in me that way.” She moved  
closer to me her leg touching mine “So Does that mean that last night when we messed around that  
was your first time ever?” I shook my head “No when it comes to you Taena I’ve dreamed about it  
many times.” She smiled and took off her robe showing me her body again. Taena let out a seductive  
purr when I went down on her, “Boy, what do you know about eating pussy?” I smiled as I slid my finger  
inside her “I know I’m a big fan of yours and well you’ll see I’ve been studying.”

She took a firm hold of one of the pillows on the couch and let out a moan, I licked sucked and stroked  
her clit with my tongue. Her screams of pleasure echoed throughout her apartment her lovely breasts  
moved up and down as she breathed hard. And as I felt her climax Taena let out a sweet cuss. “Oh fuck  
me baby come on let me have that fucking huge dick inside me now!” She took off my clothes and ran  
her nails up and down my abs and semi well toned chest. “Oh god Nicky you look good.” I shoved my  
dick inside her warm tight and welcoming pussy finally letting my dick get some much needed action.   
Our bodies poured with sweat as we made her apartment our own little love nest she was face down on  
her bed her hands gripping the covers as I rammed my dick up her ass and fucked her as hard as I  
could. 

“Oh my God yes punish my ass you dirty little boy punish me!” Just before I was about to bust  
Taena began to suck my dick taking nearly all of it down her throat. She fucked her face with my cock until I pulled out from her and shot my load on her face. It was weird because the way I shook my dick  
made it look like I was blessing her and making the cross motion in the air. “Thank you for the milk  
baby. Tell you what why don’t you come back here tonight and you and I can have ourselves a nice  
little sleep over?” I nodded and put my clothes on. 

“Sounds like a good plan. See you later Taena.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
